Surface Enhanced Raman Spectroscopy (SERS) may be used in various industries to detect the presence of an analyte. For example, SERS may be used in the security industry to detect and/or scan for explosives (e.g., detecting and/or scanning baggage at airports for explosives and/or other hazardous materials). Alternatively, SERS may be used in the food industry to detect toxins or contaminants in water and/or milk.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.